Red Dye
Red Dye #40 is the 4th episode of Season Four and thus 70th overall of Hart of Dixie Summary Bluebell has a talent show and Shelby is poisoned with red food dye. She is allergic to the dye and cannot perform. All of the show contestants are gathered at the Rammer Jammer for interrogations. Each person is questioned and has a flashback. It is revealed that when Wanda went missing it was because she had to fix Shelby's costume as her goat had eaten. Dr. Breeland entered Shelby into the contest so she and Lemon could bond. Lemon and her friends entered into the contest to reprise their dream girls routines. Wade and Zoe continue to sneak around and have sex and get trapped in the back of the Rammer Jammer. They listen to the investiagtions and Wade wants to come out because the people are eating his food. Stanley and Cricket are in the contest together despite Cricket wanting to get a divorce. Stanley disappeared as he was bedazzling his jazz shoes and another errand. He admits he was in the dressing room to hook-up and says he will happily give her a divorce. Wade still tries to convince Zoe to leave but she does not want people to know about them and blames the Truitts, because its always the Truitts. The sheriff then laments that he did not question the Truits first. In the flashback it is revealed that George is the Truitts' manager as a favor to Tansy. The brothers say they have a fool proof plan to win. George and Tansy say that the brothers went on an errand and came back with a package. Rose catches Zoe and Wade in the gazebo about to kiss. Where Zoe demands her cheese flavies. It is revealed that the package contained dry ice and kept it in Shelby's fridge. Annabeth reveals that she gave Shelby the chocolates but that they did not contain red food dye. She gave Shelby the chocolates as it seemed the Christian thing to do. Lemon angrily eats a cupcake. Shelby and Dr. Breeland approach them and Shelby reveals she is going to buy Fancy's back and leave Lemon as a manager, which clearly infuriates Lemon and she leaves. Shelby says she just wanted Lemon to like her and she also leaves. Shelby states she put Lemon's name on the card to make up between them as Dr. Breeland looked so sad. George Tucker suggests testing the chocolates for red dye. Zoe has to pee and begins pacing back and forth. She says she will hold it. She lists off dry things and Wade remarks that there is a bathroom in less than 10 ft. She then sees a bucket and says she has a choice. Wade says he will still love her after she does that but it will take a while. She does not want people to know as she does not want to answer people's questions. "Who will stay home with the baby?, Will you get married?" etc. The lab test came back and the chocolate did not contain red dye and Shelby is fine. The sheriff still would not let them go. Lemon is questioned as she would do anything for the money. Lemon and Lavon meet and she tells him about loosing Fancys. Lemon says her methods of warfare are purely psychological. Rose says that she did not see Lemon enter Shelby's dressing room. Dr. Breeland says he would like to think that Lemon would not do that but... Lemon says she was not in the mood to socialize and Lavon says that he loves her and was just going to give Lemon the money but does not reveal this to the group. The sheriff says he is going to take her down to the station. Wade says the most important thing about it is that they love each other and she says she knows who poisoned Shelby. Zoe bursts out still wearing a tablecloth and says that it was Rose who poisoned Shelby with the cheese flavies but not on purpose as the powder got on her microphone. She reveals that she and Wade are back together and that she is pregnant. She leaves to pee and Wade says they have to pay for the french fries. The talent show goes off as planned. Shelby wins the talent show. She invites Lemon onto the stage and gives her the money so she can save Fancys. At the party after Tansy and George talk as the Truitt brother play. Tom agrees to keep the goat as he sees how much it means to her just as long as she realizes how much naming the baby Frodo is to him. Annabeth apologizes to Lemon and she frogives her. They say the Truitt brothers are not that bad and one confesses his love for Annabeth. George agrees to manage the Truitts. Lavon asks Lemon if there weren't an AB would she reciprocate his feelings. She says it does not matter as there is an AB and there will always be an AB. She kisses him on the cheek. People are questioning Zoe and Wade. Did you not use birth control, Where are you going to live, Private or public school, have you thought of the name Dash. Wade stops them and says it must be one at a time and they all say how excited they are for the baby. Cast Main Cast Secondary Cast Recurring Cast Guest Cast Mention Only Soundtrack Notes/Trivia Episode Title Cultural References Quotes Gallery Links Category:Episode Category:Season Four Episodes